


A Stone Left Unturned

by TigressJade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Rocks Fall Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: Minato's team prove to be more agile than anyone, particularly Madara, anticipated and nearly get themselves out of the trouble at Kannabi Bridge all on their own.





	A Stone Left Unturned

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years back, way before Naruto ended and it did, and still does, amuse me. Because Madara put too much into his plan to wait around underneath a rock for some unsuspecting person to find him. So I thought it would be funny to leave him there waiting until he either gave up, Zetsu left him, or he died of old age while still waiting and planning (instead of, I don't know, actually giving up and going back to live with his clan!).

The rocks fell like staggered shrapnel all around them as Obito rushed to Kakashi's side. He impulsively grabbed Kakashi and carried him toward the exit with Rin in toe. They narrowly missed getting pulverized by a falling boulder that had been imbedded in the now collapsing ceiling of the cave.

The Iwa nin, Kakkō, glared at them before signaling for his comrades to move in.

Kakashi narrowed his uninjured eye and threw the kunai his sensei had given him, hoping to distract the enemy nin long enough for them to make a quick escape. However, his aim faltered and the kunai missed Kakkō entirely, embedding itself in a nearby tree. Kakashi dove back behind the fallen rocks, narrowly missing the enemy nin’s counter jutsu.

Obito let loose a Katon goukakyu no jutsu that was enough to make the Iwa nins back up slightly. Rin followed up the attack by sending several kunai in that direction hoping to hold off the enemy as she grabbed Kakashi and pulled him upright.

"We need to find cover" she advised quietly.

"I don't think that's-" Obito said as a streak of yellow brushed past Kakkō and proceeded to cut him down.

"Sensei!" Rin finished. Then she turned to Obito. "I don't think we have to worry about that anymore."

The Uchiha nodded as he activated his sharingan and tried to detect his sensei's movements.

"It's the Yellow Flash! Retreat!" ordered the leader of the Iwa unit as blood trickled down his face. The enemy quickly retreated and Minato watched with some apprehension, before removing Kakashi's kunai from a nearby tree turning to his team.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked eyeing the kunai in Minato's hand. "Wait, that kunai..."

"I was hoping you wouldn't need to use this right away" Minato said putting a hand on Kakashi's head. "We need to get your eye looked at."

"I did my best, Sensei" Rin explained "but we should get him back to the village as soon as possible."

"We'll get him to a medic nin at the encampment" Minato said with a nod. "We still have to complete our mission." Then he caught Obito's stare. "I see you've awakened your sharingan. You did very well, Obito."

"Thanks, sensei" his student replied putting a hand behind his head in an awkward motion accompanied by a winning smile.

"Well I suppose the idiot should take some credit for all of this" Kakashi agreed grudgingly before giving Obito a teasing smile beneath his mask. His eye giving him away.

"Oh but he did save you back there in the cave" Rin reminded him.

"Well, Kakashi did take out that Iwa nin before we came to get you" Obito reasoned. "Even if he was being a jerkass before."

"I came anyway" Kakashi said with a smirk. "You were just too slow, Uchiha. You'd be dead without me."

"It's nice to see you two _almost_ getting along" Minato interrupted with an easy smile "but we really should be getting back to camp."

"You just wait! Tomorrow I'll destroy the bridge by myself with my sharingan!" Obito said to his rival with a note of challenge in his voice.

"We'll see about that" Kakashi answered with a determined look in his eye.

Beneath the rock pile a glowing seal activated, dissolving several of the rocks, including the boulder into its depths. A muffled growl of disappointment followed, unheard by Team Minato as they left the area.


End file.
